Marty to the Rescue
Places * No Chance of Survival Trail * Florgandorf Slide * Tarantula Town * Slides of Pits-a-Plenty Goals * Get To Mort * Collect Fruit For Wilbur * Slide * Cross the Spider Pit * Beat The Croc * Fruit High Score: 40 Description NO CHANCE OF SURVIVAL TRAIL Watch the Cutscene.You have to do this part FAST.You have to reach mort before the time bar ends.Keep going forward and jump the first gap,towards your right. Jump ahead and sneak under the leaves blockade.Continue forward and long jump over the next gap.Proceed and sneak under the leave blockade.Quickly take out all spiders using your kick.Jump down.Avoid the spitting flowers and jump over the gap.Careful for the spitting flowers.Continue forward.Take out the spiders at the end and continue.Sneak under the leaves blockade and avoid the spitting flower.Take out the spiders and sneak under another leaves blockade.Procceed ahead avoiding all spitting flowers and go to the end for a cutscene. COLLECT THE GOOD FRUIT Ok,its very simple.Avoid the fruit which that pig pointed out and collect all sorts of other fruits.You have a time limit and you have to collect 30 pieces of good fruit.You can pick up a magnet while collecting,it pops up randomly. This will atrract all good fruit to you and you dont have to jump to move at it to collect it.It's only for a limited time.Plus while gathering fruits,a spider will randomly come down.Avoid it,because if it catches you,its restart point. Collect 30 fruits for a cutscene. FLORGANDORF SLIDE You have to cross this slide in the given time.Use the current flow boosters every now and then to boost your current flow.Try to maintain some control over your flow.There are absolutely no obstacles so just focus your attention your your manuvering.The time limit is a little tough.This might require a little retries.Watch the cutscene. TARANTULA TOWN Jump on the ledge in front of you.Now jump on the ledge infront of you,the one with the spider.Kick the spider out of the sky.Now jump on the ledge on your leftand then onto the next ledge.Follow it.You will see a familiar bomb.Kick it in the spider's directions.Jump on the ledge on your left and then on the next one and another one.Again jump on the next ledge.Climb the two small ledges here and continue forward.Use the bomb to take out the spiders.Continue forward and jump over the gap.Climb the ledge and use the bomb to take out the spiders.Jump onto the ledge on your right.Climb the ledges nearby for a cut- scene. SLIDE OF PITs-A-PLENTY This is a slightly tough race.Use the current boosters to enhance your currents AVOID all pits.If you get a little too behind the crocodile then DIE.Yes,i say die because when you restart he is very near you.Keep at it,use the current boosters to jump on top of him to get a little advantage.This is all the advice i can give.Win the race for a cutscene and this level is done. Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games Category:Madagascar